


Painkillers and Tinglies

by Come_back_to_earth1191720



Category: New Girl
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720
Summary: Set after "Quick Hardening Caulk" Jess is on pain killers for her chin only this time she's a little more forward and Nick has a hard time saying no."How about this, Jess... If you still have those "tinglies" (he uses air quotes) tomorrow then I will definitely help you with them cause God knows saying no to you now is killing me."
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Jess is laying on the couch beside Nick. Schmidt and Winston are sitting on the other side of Nick and they're all watching a movie. Jess is feeling loopy from her pain killers and her chin has a pretty bad bruise. "I can't believe you knocked yourself out, you're the clumsiest girl in LA!" Schmidt laughs. "I like plants." Jess says back and the guys all look at each other amused. "Yeah, Jess we know you like plants. Now watch the movie. Talking probably isn't good for that big shiner you got on your chin." Nick says patting her shoulder.   
"It's your fault I have this stupid thing!" She whines. "How is it my fault!? You're the one who pushed that cart into the ladder I was standing on and made me drop my big pipe!" "Don't say big pipe!" She yells covering her ears. "Why not? It was a big pipe.. it was huge guys!" He says to Schmidt and Winston since Jess still has her hands over her ears. "Well that's why I accidentally ran into you.. you big dummy. You were using words like that and walking around all confident and you were coming up with ideas and doing laundry! What am I supposed to do Nick!?" She asks exasperated. "Oww!" She grabs her chin. "Oh here.. it's time for more." He says handing her two pills and a water bottle.   
She just shakes her head. "Sadie's orders, Jess. Don't make me call her and tell her you aren't taking your meds." Nick threatens shaking the bottle in her face. "Fine." She says sadly popping the pills in her mouth. It doesn't take long for her loopiness to to return fully. " I really like plants.. they're so pretty and.. planty. I like Nick too." She says looking up at Nick sweetly. "Yeah, I like ya too Jess." He says calmly trying to ignore the way his heart is beating faster at her words. "No I likeeee like you" she says more seductively.   
Nick's scrunches his eyebrows confused and shocked. "What do you like about him specifically?" Schmidt asks chuckling when Nick shoots him a mean glare. "Mhmm.. so much. I like his pouty lips and his brown eyes and his soft hair..." She says running a hand through it sending chills down his spine. Schmidt starts to tell Jess to thank him for his soft hair since he keeps using his shampoo, but then she keeps adding to her list. "I like his strong jawline and his sexy beard that scratched me when we kissed..." She adds absentmindedly tracing his jaw with her hands.   
He reaches up and grabs her hands to put them back by her side. "Oh and these big manly hands that grabbed me and pulled me in to you before you gave me the best kiss of my life." She says staring at his hands. He gulps and reminds himself that she's on medication.   
Schmidt and Winston aren't laughing anymore. Now they're both awkwardly trying to focus back on the tv and failing since they can't stop sneaking glances back at their two roommates. Trying to cut the tension Nick finally speaks. "Okay Jess, thank you really. Now let's watch this movie huh pal?" He cringes at his attempt to remind her they're just friends. It didn't even sound right to him.   
She doesn't watch the movie she frankly doesn't care about the dumb movie at all. She cares about that stupid gorgeous man that makes her feel all the feelings your "pal" is not supposed to make you feel. Shes tired of waiting and she's frustrated from all the sexual innuendos she's had to endure today and yeah okay maybe the pills are giving her more confidence to say what's on her mind. Apparently "drunk twirly/slutty" Jess has nothing on "looped up on pain killers Jess" cause she never has this much courage when she's drunk.   
She sits up on her knees and swiftly straddles Nick before he can even register what's happening. "Woah there!" Schmidt shouts shocked. "We are right here you two!" Winston says disgusted. "I'm not doing anything!!" Nick yells at them with a flustered expression.   
His hands are hovering just inches from her waist and his chest is rapidly moving up and down as he tries to calm his breathing. "Jess.. pal..." He tries again cringing as he says it. "You gotta get off my lap now okay?" He's talking to her like she's a child. "I'm not your pal. If I were your pal I wouldn't be thinking about how nice your head would look between my thighs." She says seductively lowering her voice, but not low enough since Schmidt and Winston both let out a loud gulping noise.   
Nick tears his eyes away from her to look at his friends and he feels a weird anger fill him when he sees them both looking at her with their mouths open eyeing her up and down. He tries to ignore the twitch he feels in his pants at her words and yells at both of them to get some sort of relief from all of this built up tension. "You two morons stop looking at her like that. Nothing is happening here and we're all going to forget everything that has been said since we've sat down understood?" He says angrily but also pleading. "You sure nothing is happening? Cause you haven't even tried to get her off of your lap yet dude." Winston points out.   
Nick scrunches his eyebrows at Winston before stuttering that he was about to he just.. "Hey I get it man.. she's a hot girl and she's willingly sitting on your lap. You're only a man. A better man than me. I'd already have her in my room by now." Schmidt says wiggling his eyebrows. "Jar!! You son of a-“ Nick clenches his teeth and takes a shaky breath in when Jess (who is still on his lap for some reason) circles her hips slowly, grinding down on his already semi hard dick. "Okay and you.. that is enough outa you." He grits out through still clenched teeth his jaw tense.   
He grabs her by the hips and rolls her back on the space beside him before grabbing a pillow to hide his erection. She's been awfully quiet and when he looks at her she's a beautiful shade of pink and she's nibbling on her thumb looking up at him with her big blue eyes. "Now! If no one is going to watch this movie then I'm turning it off and we're all going to go into our own rooms and forget any of this happened!" Nick yells frustrated, turning the tv off and standing up awkwardly.   
Jess is still just sitting there looking up at him and he really needs to just get her to bed so he can breathe. "Come on Jess." He says quietly offering his hand. Her eyes light up and she grabs his large hand quickly. She winks at Schmidt and Wisnton giving them a thumbs up with her free hand. "Looks like Mama's getting lucky tonight." She sings following Nick to the hallway. "The only thing mama is getting is sleep." Nick says amused.   
She follows him into her room and sits patiently on her bed as he shuts the door and walks over to her. "How are ya feeling, Jessica?" He says softly, tracing her bruised chin gently. "I feel goooood. Jess feels real goood." Nick laughs and pats her head. "Thats good. Hopefully you won't be in any pain tomorrow so you won't have to take any more of those devil pills." "I hope so too. They make me all warm and fuzzy and now I'm all worked up and.." she pauses motioning him to come forward like a little kid with a secret.   
He reluctantly leans forward because he hates himself apparently. She leans in even closer so that her lips touch his ear when she speaks. "I'm really wet..down there.." she points to add emphasis. He groans and snaps his head back up. "Fuck are you trying to kill me, Jess? This is how I die." He whines as he rubs his face aggressively. "You feel it too!' She gasps as she points at his obvious erection. "When did you take my pills?' she asks dimly. "I didn't take your damn pills, Jess. This is because of you."   
She smiles proudly at that. "Well if my tinglies are because of you and your tinglies are because of me" "Stop calling them tinglies" he interrupts. "then we should help each other take car of those ting.. feelings?" She says hopeful. "Jessica. I'm not going to have sex with you when I don't even know if you'll remember it or not." He says clearly exhausted.   
She thinks for a second before getting what she thinks is a brilliant idea. "We don't have to have sex, Nick! I just.. I can do like I was doing on the couch?" She asks biting her lip. He looks at her confused. "You know.. " she continues " when I was on your lap. That felt so good. I could just like do that on your thigh for a few minutes and bam! No more tinglies!" She says excitedly.   
His eyes feel like they're about to pop out of his head. "YOU ARE NOT RIDING MY THIGH, JESSICA!" He yells his voice cracking with how surprised he is. His pants are starting to get really uncomfortable and he needs to leave like now.   
He goes to leave and she grabs his hand. "No Nick please." He sighs before bending down to get eye level with her. "How about this, Jess... If you still have those "tinglies" (he uses air quotes) tomorrow then I will definitely help you with them cause God knows saying no to you now is killing me. You can ride my thigh or my face or anything you want." She bites her lip and nods her head quickly. "Okay yeah. I can wait until tomorrow I guess... I'll have to take care of my tinglies myself tonight but." "Jess" he groans shutting her up. No more talking about tinglies right now okay? Wait until tomorrow please. I'm begging you." He says with a pleading look in his eyes.   
She nods again before planting a quick kiss on his lips and giggling at his shocked face. It takes all of his willpower to stand up and go in his own bedroom for the night. His head is filled with images of her as he takes care of the problem she gave him. Then he falls asleep hoping she doesn't forget everything tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up and she immediately realizes her chin doesnt hurt as bad. She feels a little groggy so she decides to take a shower to wake herself up. She's in the middle of changing when she hears a knock at her door. Deciding to quickly throw on a tshirt over her bare chest and cotton panties she opens the door to find Nick leaning against the door frame coffee in hand.   
His eyes trail down to her exposed thighs and hes not even trying to hide it like he usually does. He's just blatantly staring at her with this wild look in his eyes. "So Jess.. how are you feeling?" He asks handing her the coffee. She takes a long sip feeling the warmth move through her making her feel relaxed instantly. " I feel so much better. Thanks for taking care of me yesterday, Nick." She says with a friendly smile.   
She notices his smile drop a little before a more forced one takes its place. "That's good. You must not remember anything from all those pain pills huh?" He asks trying to sound causal. "Yeah it's all kind of a fog. He nods his head disappointed. " I do remember maybe saying some embarrassing things and maybe stepping over some lines though." She says nervously biting her lip. His head shoots up and he looks at her with wide eyes. "You do remember that?" He asks surprised, taking her coffee away and sitting it on her table. She nods her head shyly. All of her confidence gone.   
He doesn't know where his newfound bravery comes from.. maybe it's the fact that she drove him past his breaking point last night or maybe it's because she looks so cute and shy today or maybe it's just because he's so desperate to feel her against him, but regardless his mouth starts moving. "Do you remember what you asked me last night? Remember what we agreed on?" He asks coming into her room fully and closing the door.   
She nods her head again too afraid to speak. "And?" He says waiting impatiently. "And.. I may still have the "tinglies" or whatever" she says looking at her feet. He already feels him self starting to harden at her confession. "Okay.. and do you still want me to help you with them" he asks stepping closer to her, their chests pressed against each other. "Maybe" she whispers. He shakes his head "No maybes, Jessica. I need a yes or a no." "Yes." She says quietly.   
His hands find her hips before she's even finished saying the word and carefully pulls her into a passionate kiss. Careful because he doesn't want to hurt her chin. Passionate because Jessica Day wants him and he'll never understand why. He lifts her up and her legs wrap around his waist automatically. His hand finds her ass and he squeezes earning a moan from her.   
He sits on the bed so that's shes straddling him. He repositions her so that she's straddling his thigh and she immediately blushes slapping him on the chest. "Nick stop I was so twirly I didn't know what I was saying." "So you don't want to ride my thigh?" He asks with a smirk. She rolls her eyes at his cockiness then she circles her hips feeling the fabric of his jeans brushing against her thin panties.   
She bites her lip and he cant possibly get any harder. She moves to take her panties off before climbing back to her position. He's eyeing her hungrily and it makes her feel so confident. She grinds against him again and she can feel herself dripping she knows she's getting his jeans wet and she'd feel embarrassed if it didn't feel so damn good.   
He grips her hips tightly and she claws at his clothed shoulders holding on tight as she gets lost in how good the friction feels. Her head falls back and he starts attacking her neck with his lips. She moans loudly when she feels his fingers against her clit suddenly. She instinctively wraps her leg around him so that's shes straddling his waist once again allowing him more room to work. "Holy fuck.. you're so wet" He groans as he pushes a finger inside of her.   
She whimpers at the feeling of his large fingers stretching her open for him. He adds another finger then another until hes fucking her with three fingers now and she somehow manages to tear his shirt off of him so she can claw at the bare skin there. "God I need to taste you" he says pulling his fingers out quickly and she gasps at the empty feeling, but then she's somehow on her back and his head is between her thighs and she's okay with the sudden change.   
His fingers fill her again as his tongue drags slowly across her. His fingers are moving with such urgency, but his tongue is moving so slowly and it's torture but it's also kind of perfect. It's like he's actually just doing it to taste her. He groans and sucks her clit and she jerks up toward him. He uses his left hand to hold her hips in place as he quickens the pace of his tongue. "You taste so fucking good" he growls and he curls his fingers hitting a spot she didn't know she had and she's screaming his name until her voice breaks as her orgasm hits her unexpectedly.   
He licks his fingers and she feels her heart skip. How is this the same Nick Miller she caught awkwardly dancing naked to Jamaican music? She smiles at the memory and he smiles at her and she's takes a second to wonder why this feels so normal so.. right. But then he's taking her shirt off and massaging her nipples with his tongue and all she thinks is how badly she needs him inside of her like right now. "Nick.. I need you now." She says looking in to his dark brown eyes.   
He nods his head "that's uhh... Okay.. I can.. I can do I.." he stutters and she laughs. That's the Nick Miller she loves. Loves? Woah slow down tiger. She lays him on his back quickly removing the rest of his clothes and he clenches his fists when he feels her rolling a condom down his now exposed cock. She straddles him again kissing him sweetly. "Are you sure?" She asks innocently even while she's stroking his cock. "Jess really? I mean thanks for checking on me, but id be an absolute idiot to not be sure about this." He says gesturing between the two of them.   
She takes a deep breath in before sinking down taking him slowly inch by inch. "Fucking hell" he groans grabbing her hips tightly. He knows he's going to leave a bruise, but she doesn't seem to mind. Once she's completely filled she raises back up then drops down quickly causing them to both moan loudly.   
A banging sound cuts their moans off as they stare frozen at each other. " Will you two keep it down? We have ears and it was nice at first cause we could just hear Jess, but no one on planet earth wants to hear Nick moaning like that!" Schmidt yells from the other side of the door. Nick hangs his head thinking their moment has once again been ruined only Jess doesn't stop.   
Nicks head snaps back up as she continues to ride him. Not caring that Schmidt is still outside going on and on about "the loft dynamic" "What are you doing?!" He whisper/yells at her. "God you feel too good, Nick.. I'm not stopping." "You're going to fucking kill me you're so sexy." he moans massaging circles into her hips where his grip is still extremely tight. "Do you hear a word I'm saying, Nicholas?" Schmidt shouts jiggling the locked door knob. "Loud and clear buddy!" Nick croaks out as Jess rides him faster. "Jesus Christ" he moans deep and gravelly. And fuck that turns her on and suddenly its not enough. She needs more.   
She raises herself off of him and bends over spreading her legs wide for him. He almost cums from the sight. Jessica Day spread open for him cum dripping down her thigh. She's so wet he just wants to taste her again but, he knows what she wants and he also knows he might actually die if he's not back inside her. "And you Jessica! This is not a porno! There is no way in hell Nick is that good at sex you don't have to pretend!" "Oh my god I'm going to kill him." Nick mumbles as he shoves into Jess forcefully.   
She loses her balance on her wobbly arms and lands on the matress. "Fuck!" She screams when he doesn't even give her time to readjust. Hes drilling into her from behind and she has her face in the matress and this moment would be completely perfect if Schmidt would just shut the hell up. "Schmidt I swear to God if you dont shut up right now I will chop your testicles off and shove them down your damn throat. Leave us alone!" Jess yells and then.. silence.   
Well silence besides the sound of Nick's skin slapping against hers and the sounds of her whimpering each time he pushes into her and the sounds of all of the dirty things he's growling into her ear. "Fuck you're so tight.. so fucking tight. You feel so good. So wet for me." "God Nick I'm so close!" Her voice is shaky and muffled from the sheets.   
He pulls out and flips her over like she weighs nothing and shoves back into her. He wraps her leg around his waist and fucks her deep. "I need to see you when you cum. See your gorgeous face when you let go." He says circling her clit with his thumb. "oh my god oh my god oh my god. Fuck Yes! Yes Nick!" She shouts out in an almost incoherent string her eyes shut tightly before opening back to stare into his eyes when she clenches around him and cums.   
Her whole body shakes and she can't handle his intense stare so she hides her face in his neck and bites down on his shoulder. "So good you're so good, Nick. Fuck. You makes me feel so good" She whimpers in his ear and that's all he needs to let go. "God Jessica" he moans against her neck as he thrusts a few more times riding out his high.   
He rolls off of her and there's silence again except for their shared heavy breathing and the knocking sound that returns. "Well if you two disgusting perverts are finally done... There is a mandatory loft meeting in 10 minutes! Schmidt shouts followed by the sound of his loud stomps down the hall. Nick looks at Jess and let's himself think about what just happened and his eyes get big. "We just.. you and me.. and the guys heard...Well they heard everything and.." She kisses him softly. "Shh. It's okay. I'm happy. Are you happy?" "Never been happier" he says looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Okay, then everything will be okay." She says before kissing him again.   
The sweet kiss turns to making out at some point, they only break apart when they hear Wisnton's less obnoxious voice say " Hey guys.. Schmidt is serious about this loft meeting. So uhh. Yeah five minutes." They look at each other reluctantly. "We can do this." Nick says kissing her knuckles and standing up. They get dressed and walk out hand in hand ready to deal with all of Schmidt's craziness.


End file.
